


Talk to Him

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Football, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Senpai Notice Me, Varsity Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: I wrote this based off a picture where Juvia is wearing Gray’s varsity jacket and they are kissing.I do have to say that the ages of the characters are a bit weird in this one (such as Natsu being older than Gajeel...).
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fandom One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 30





	Talk to Him

Juvia stares dreamily at the football field as their practice is in session. The boys running around in their practice outfits, running into each other, and trying to score points. Juvia doesn't know much about the sport but she sure knows a lot about one of the particular boys who play it.

"You know you have to talk to him one of these days, right?" Lucy states sitting down next to her as Natsu is seen running onto the field fifteen minutes late. "He's going to notice and think you're creepy."

"How was your make out session?" Juvia asks wanting to make Lucy blush just as much as she made her blush. She succeeded, as she watches her entire face go red and she nervously scratches the back of her neck.

"Well..." Lucy starts chuckling nervously. "It started that way..."

Lucy trails off and Juvia's eyes go wide in realization of what just happened between Lucy and her boyfriend. "You didn't!" Juvia exclaims shocked. "You're 16!"

"And? It's not like I'm the only one of our friends having sex, I mean look at Levy," Lucy cuts herself short as they both turn to see the small glowing girl trying to hide a limp as she walks towards them. "She started having sex with Gajeel last year AT 15."

"Yeah but Natsu is 18 Gajeel's 17 and can get in big trouble if anyone finds out. Be careful," Juvia sighs shaking her head and turning back to watch Gray chug down water and spray some over his head to cool off. 

"Hey girls! What are we doing?" Levy asks sitting down next to Lucy and trying to resist flinching from the action.

"Sighing over Gray," Lucy states simply as she takes up Juvia's position, of her elbow propped on her leg and her face in her hand just staring at the field. But then a large grin appears on her face as she turns to Levy. “But, how was your night?"

Instantly, Levy became a cherry with wide open eyes as she looks down at her lap to fiddle with her skirt. She doesn't respond making Lucy pout before coping Juvia once again. This since stays with them for the rest of the time.

"Okay but seriously, you need to talk to him," Lucy sighs standing up and stretching out her sore muscles, dealing with the whole thing better than Levy seems to be, as the coach blows the whistle to start ending stretches. "You're coming down there with us."

Lucy grabs her arm and with a little of Levy's help drags her towards the field. "No really I'm okay, I like observing from afar!" Juvia responds trying to resist but eventually gives up and just goes along. Then she realizes that they said she had to come down not that I have to actually initiate the conversation.

Juvia stands there awkwardly as the two other girls hug their boyfriends and start making out. Juvia tries to resist looking at Gray but gives in and sees that he is also looking at her.

He grins before walking over and she blushes having to look up at him because of how tall he is. "You're Juvia, right?" He asks and she is shocked that he even knows her name but she only nods. "Um, do you maybe want to go out some time?"

Juvia's eyes go wide and almost on instinct without even another thought she says, "Yes!"

He grins largely before pulling his phone from his pocket. "Can I get your number? I'll send you the details tonight," He says and she just mindlessly nods typing it is as he waves goodbye before heading off to the locker room to shower. She is just praying that she didn't type in the wrong number.

"Good for you," Lucy says smirking as she walks up and slings her arm over Juvia's shoulder as she watches her boyfriend walk away. Juvia just rolls her eyes as she heads to her car to go home and scream about what just happened.

——

Juvia shivers as she rubs her arms trying to get warm as she heads back to the car from the most amazing date ever. "Are you cold?" Gray asks seeing her shiver and she only nods trying to keep her teeth from clattering together. "Here."

He takes off his varsity jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders to which she is very greatful for. She smiles as she burrows into the jacket as his smell incases her.

"You know I had a really good time tonight," Gray says smiling at her and she shyly smiles back.

"Me too," Juvia chuckles chewing her lip nervously.

When they reach her car she starts to take his jacket off but he pushes it back on her shoulder shaking his head. "I want you to wear it to the game Friday," Gray says and Juvia agrees nodding her head.

They just stand there a bit awkwardly looking at each other but looking away multiple times before Gray finally takes a deep breath asking, "Can I kiss you?"

Juvia is a bit taken back but can't help the large grin taking over her face. "Yes!" She responds giggling. He chuckles as he leans forward kissing her softly. But they break away quickly as Juvia can't help but giggle. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Continue."

Gray rolls his eyes smiling before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to his chest as he kisses her passionately. She grabs his biceps before gliding her hands up his neck and into his hair. 

Eventually they pull away to breath and Juvia breaks out giggling once again. "Tonight was fun," She says smiling softly at him.

"I'm glad." 

"I guess I'll see you at school," Juvia says pulling away and walking sideways to her car so she doesn't have to look away from him.

"Yeah," He responds happily. "See you at school."

As she is about to close her door she hears him yell making her giggle once again. "Don't forget to wear the jacket!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this is, I feel like it's really cliche but also sometimes cliche is good. I just find it hard to do them outside of their cannon relationship and not have it be extremely cliche...


End file.
